Krel Tarron
Prince Krel Tarron is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia series. He first appears as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters, and the deuteragonist of 3 Below. History Biography Prince Krel lived on the planet, Akiridion-5 with his sister, Princess Aja and their parents, King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. While Aja often snuck off to have fun in the kingdom, Krel spent most of his time experimenting and studying Akiridion technology. The two often received lectures from their parents about their responsibilities they will have when they take over the planet, to which they often fell asleep. On the day of Krel's coronation ceremony, he was assigned to battle their best fighter, Varvartos Vex, to show the kingdom his battle skills. Unfortunately, the battle is interrupted by General Morando and his evil henchmen, whom have come to take over the kingdom. Part Three (Trollhunters) Meeting the Trollhunter Señor Uhl then brings Jim to the classroom to show them around the school if he wants to make up for his many absent days. Jim takes Aja and Krel to Claire and Toby, who reluctantly agree to include them in their Trollhunting mission for Merlin. They take them to the wrecked Janus Order, which they pass off as a "teen hangout." While they search for Changeling remains, Krel goes into the control room and starts to use the system to play music and show off his dancing skills. When Jim turns the music off, some footage of AAARRRGGHH!!! fighting Gunmar starts playing on the monitors, which he instantly turns off. The Trollhunters claim it to be a movie and decide to take the siblings to see Claire's house, while Krel takes something he brought out of the control panel. Jim and Toby go to the roof to collect some lightning in a jar, so Aja and Krel decide to use their vast intergalactic knowledge to help them do it. Krel makes a capacitor from some parts of the microwave to hold the lightning in, and Aja hacks into Arcadia's power grid to make lightning appear in fifteen minutes. Using Jim's sword, they manage to capture the lightning and put it in the jar. The siblings then bid their friends goodbye and go home. Part One (3 Below) Terra Incognita Part One Krel calls Aja to check if she's going to their joined coronation, she explains that she has no intention of becoming Queen-in-Waiting. King Fialkov comes by to tell him that Aja will not be attending the coronation but he already knows. Krel finishes the device he makes to win the duel then his father gives him advice about being King and how nobody is ever ready. Physical Appearance In his alien form, Krel has electric teal blue skin, light-blue hair that spikes up, four arms, and a neon blue jumpsuit. He also has blue eyes and black sclera. In his human form, Krel has tanned skin and fluffy dark brown hair. His outfit consists of a blue t-shirt with a light-blue squiggle, navy blue sweatpants, white sneakers, and a watch on his left wrist. Personality Unlike his older sister, Krel appears to be more stoic and introverted, often making snarky comments to his sister and everyone around him. Despite this, he appears to be an excellent disc jockey and loves to dance, and he is also quick-witted and curious about Earth. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology As an Akiridion, Krel is stronger, durable, agile and much more intelligent than a normal human. He was shown durable enough to easily withstand a single punch from Steve (who is stronger than most of his classmates, but has no powers) without being knocked out cold, only managing a nosebleed (which is neon blue instead of human red). His agility and reflexes are more limited than Aja's, but is almost as fast as her. Intelligence & Inventing While Aja is more of a warrior, Krel's greatest strength is his intelligence and ability to invent new technology and weapons. He was able to craft special glasses designed to read minds with emoji-like figures over their heads and create a new Daxial Array for the Mothership with a few Earthly components. He is also smart enough to ace every single test in his human classes with perfect scores. Combatant He is not as skilled in combat like his sister, but is clearly able to hold himself off against more experienced alien fighters with a serrator (mainly when it's a shield and a blaster). Disc Jockey Krel is considerably skilled with music, dancing, and DJ-ing. Equipment Serrator A serrator is an Akiridion's most common weapon, being able to form into a nearly impenetrable shield, a blaster, a blade, and a long staff-like sword. Mind Reader In "Mind Over Matters", Krel invents his own mind reader in order to convince Eli that he and Aja are not aliens. Aja later uses this to find an alien imposter, but she accidentally damages the glasses, much to his dismay. Relationships Aja Aja is his older sister, who he cares deeply for. When they become stranded on Earth, he always remarks how he'll never be afraid as long as he has his older sister with him. Varvatos Vex As Krel's guardian and his father's friend, he sees Vex as a close friend. However, once he learns on Vex's betrayal, he immediately becomes enraged and hurt for his bad deeds jeopardizing his people's planet and almost executes him. Before Vex sacrifices himself to stop their mothership from leaving Earth, he apologizes to him and Aja for his actions and tells them that they are unstoppable together. After Vex goes missing, Krel presumably seems to have shrugged off his grudge and becomes worried for his guardian's safety. Luug Luug is the royal family's pet. Krel clearly loves his loyal dog. Queen Coranda Coranda is Krel's mother. They have little to no interactions alone, but it's clear they have a loving relationship. He becomes greatly concerned when she was put into stasis and currently awaits her revival so they could return home. King Fialkov Fialkov is Krel's father. When Krel feels reluctant to become king-in-waiting, his father gives him fatherly advice about his choices. After Fialkov is put into stasis, he becomes worried and currently awaits his (and his mother's) restoration. Trivia * A running gag in the show is that Mary always forgets his name. * Krel is very fond of Earth music. Gallery The image gallery for '''Prince Krel '''may be viewed here. Episode Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens